1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an information presenting apparatus and a control method therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
An apparatus has been disclosed that gives a stimulus to a human subject in advance, learns a change in biometric information of the subject in response to to the given stimulus, and estimates a psychological state of the subject on the basis of the learned change in the biometric information (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-18047).